


Wrong target

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin spends the night dancing in a club





	Wrong target

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Merlin went back to the bar, sweaty and thirsty. He sat on a stool and ordered a cucumber fizz. Merlin looked around as the bartender prepared the cocktail. The club was quite packed that night. Merlin loved to dance and this one clearly one of his favorite places.

  


“Here you are,” the bartender said, giving him his drink.

  


“Thanks.”

  


That’s when the guy came to him. He was tall, fit with long brown hair and an air of self-importance that immediately put Merlin off.

  


The guy sat next to Merlin and smiled seductively at him.

  


“I’ve been checking you out for the last twenty minutes and…”

  


“I’ve seen you.” Merlin cut him off, taking a sip of his drink.

  


The guy’s face lit up.

  


“So wanna dance with me?”

  


Merlin shook his head.

  


“Sorry but I saw you were checking me out because I was doing the same with your friend over there,” Merlin said, looking at the shy looking guy sitting in a corner of the club. “Do you think I have a chance?”

  


“With Percy? That guy is so shy he’ll probably combust when you say hello to him... “

  


“I’m a man of challenges!”

  


Merlin finished his drink and stood up, leaving the guy behind to join his shy friend.

  


Five minutes later, Merlin was dancing with Percival and the guy was brooding at the bar.


End file.
